The present invention relates to a cab for an agricultural working vehicle comprising a cab base and a cab roof, between which a windshield and side windows are situated, being accommodated by a frame structure, and a driver's seat situated on the cab base. There is at least one air treatment device for cooling and heating an inlet air flow which can be supplied to the cab, by means of at least one fan, through an intake duct situated in the area of the cab roof, and at least one first air distribution duct in the area of the cab roof comprising at least one first air outlet opening which opens into the interior space of the cab
Cabs for an agricultural working vehicle of the type used in agriculture, forestry, or the construction industry, are a full-fledged workplace which is often utilized by an operator during an entire working day. Examples thereof are tractors, self-propelled harvesting machines such as combine harvesters or forage harvesters, wood harvesting machines, or wheeled loaders. Since such working vehicles are utilized in highly diverse climatic environmental conditions, the cabs are equipped with an air treatment device which is used for cooling and heating a fresh-air flow supplied to the cab.
A cab for a working vehicle of this type is known from EP 2 080 649 B1. The cab comprises a base and a cab roof, between which a windshield and side windows are situated, which are accommodated by a frame structure and provide an all-around view for the operator. A driver's seat is situated on the base of the cab. Situated in the cab roof of the cab is an air treatment device for cooling and heating a fresh-air flow which can be supplied from outside the cab through an intake duct situated in the cab roof by means of at least one fan. An air flow which has been treated by the air treatment device is fed to first air outlet openings which open into the interior space of the cab through at least one first air distribution duct in the cab roof. In this case, in the cab according to EP 2 080 649 B1, a plurality of air guide ducts for the air to be blown in is formed in the cab roof, base, and side areas of the cab and assigned to which are the air outlet openings directed into the interior space of the vehicle cab. Each of the air supply ducts is provided with a fan, in order to maintain a constant temperature in the different areas of the cab, inter alia, in the foot area and head area of an operator, by means of a suitable control of the fan. The air guide ducts provided in the frame structure, in particular, i.e., the so-called A-pillars and B-pillars, have the disadvantage that the flow resistances are relatively high due to the small cross-section of the frame structure.